The Longest Night Of Their Lives
by lovelytoo
Summary: This is my first story. I love the show Glee and I love Rachel and Puck together. This story is how two people figure out life together after a night neither one of the will forget...Please bear with me, and please give opinions... and please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

There are many words to describe Noah Puckerman. He was a bad ass of course, a stud, a man whore and many others that could be either negative or positive but one word that would be unexpected to describe him is lonely. And he was, big time. This feeling has been happening a lot lately, he could be in a crowded room with all his so-called friends and still feel out of place. And that is where exactly where he was in a crowded room at a party with a beer in one hand and Quinn's hand in the other. He is looking around at all the familiar faces that he knew since the beginning of his high school career, and as he takes another swig of his beer and fakes a smile towards nameless Cheerios that pass him by he thinks what is really the point of all this. He steps away from Quinn who is so entertained with a conversation with Santana and Brittany she doesn't even notice that he is gone. He looks at Quinn's swollen belly and can't help but to think about the promise that he made to her and that unborn baby: that he will take care of them both. But, what he never thought about after everything is said and done and the baby is with her new family and Quinn finally comes to her senses and sees that she actually can do better who is going to take care of him? And that is when the lonely feeling always comes back. He walks down the long hallway he doesn't remember whose house his in but looking at the pictures and he definitely remembers the mother. He smirks and laughs at the dirty memories.

He cant help but to look and study all the family photos that are hung up on the walls he looks at the happy smiling faces that stare back at him wonders when was the last time he felt that happy and the passionate about something. "Hey man" Puck turns around upset that his thoughts got interrupted, but he sees Finn. They actually have been talking a lot more lately despite every that has happened. He misses his best friend. "Wassup Finn" was all he could muster up the courage to say. Then nothing but silence all they can do is just look at each other like they were nine years old in the middle of a staring contest. Puck knew that the conversation had to go on.

"How you been"

"Good" "So who are you here with"

"Quinn" "Brittany and Santana dragged her out the house and she asked me to come nothing better to do"

"Right" "I'm here with Kurt and Mercedes and Rachel"

"Why you lost a bet"

"No, umm Matt and Mike dragged us all out, and Rachel wasn't going without Kurt."

"Right cause they cant live without each other"

Noah just smirks and Finn chuckles and then back at the staring contest.

Silence is definitely a killer….

Rachel was not having fun; sure she is in the middle of the living room dancing with Mike and she is laughing and joking with Matt and Mercedes and she is singing along with the cheesy music with Kurt but she wants to be home. She cant deal with the loudness of everything, people screaming, the smell of alcohol and smoke in the air mixed with teenage hormones. Its making her sick in the stomach. She walks away trying to find some type of sanctuary from the noise in this godforsaken house. She rounds the corner and stops to look at the scene unfolding in front of her. Finn and Puck her two ex-boyfriends, the two so-called best friends are actually talking. She smiles and just thinks just maybe they will be ok, until she sees the blond ex-cheerleader coming

towards them, Rachel cant hear what the three of them are talking about but it cant be good, because Finn walks towards her looking as lost ever, Quinn walks the other way with Brittany in tow, and Puck is left drinking his beer and going for another one.

"You ready to leave" says the tall gloomy figure in front of her

"Finn what happened" she takes his hand in hers.

"Nothing, Quinn came over said she was leaving with Brittany and seeing her just made me realize that I cant be friends with him. So you ready?"

Rachel looked over Finn's shoulder and saw Noah, he looked liked himself but he was not all there, he was in a daze just looking at his beer bottle.

Rachel looked up at Finn's brown eyes, "I think I am going to stay and catch a ride with Matt"

"you sure?", Finn was confused why she wanted to stay at a place that she felt out of place.

"yeah I will call you tomorrow ok, have a good night"

She waited till Finn was out of sight before she approached Puck. She stood next to him up against the wall, and at first she thinks he didn't see her. She waits a couple of more minutes till she is also about to walk away.

"You ever thought about whats the point of it all?" Rachel turns around and crooks her head.

"Noah, what do you mean" He just takes a swig of his beer and starts walking away.

"Lets go for a walk Berry and let figure things out"

Rachel looked around trying to catch a semi familiar face, because Noah is about to kill and bury her body somewhere and she needs a witness.

"you coming Berry?"

She takes a deep breath.

Yeah Noah, lead the way.

Its going to be a long night….


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Rachel was outside, Puck was already down the street. "Just go back inside the house, he will not miss you, just walk back inside and pretend nothing has happened." She shuddered at her thoughts. The wind started to blow and she started to shake not because it was cold cause it wasn't, but because she was nervous. As much as she wanted to go back inside and pretend with her friends that everything is ok, she was sick with the façade at least for the night. Rachel decided right there if there was ever going to be a time if she was going to be true about herself it was going to be now. Tomorrow she can go back being Rachel "Happy" Berry. She sprinted towards

Puck was walking a slow as he could, "maybe she changed his mind," he thought, may be it is better that way."

Then he heard the tiny steps right behind him. He stopped and turned around and looked down at an out of breath Berry. "Wassup Berry"

Rachel looked at him wide-eyed and exclaimed, "You asked me out here"

"I didn't think you had the guts to show up"

"You don't know me very well, and don't try"

"Touché"

"So what now, Noah? If we going to stand out here all night, I rather do that…

"You really don't shut up do you, just appreciate the quiet around you cause its always right before everything around you just goes to shit."

Rachel never seen this side of Puck before, he wasn't Puck he was Noah she didn't know what to think.

"Ok Noah we do this your way but you said you wanted to talk and figure things out, we can't do that in silence so you need to start saying something soon."

All Noah can do is smirk, she was nervous, he can tell but she is still a bossy bitch.

"This way"

So there they were walking together, not too close where they are touching but close enough that Rachel can hear his uneven breathing.

Noah started glancing at her from the side. "She is actually kind of hot when she is not yapping a mile a minute", he thought, "the total opposite of Quinn." The thoughts of Quinn came creeping into his mind, the girl that everyone at his school wanted and every girl wanted to be like was his and she was carrying his daughter. After all this he should be happy and appreciative about what he has regardless of how it all came to be. But he wasn't happy about it and he hasn't been for a long time, in fact when was the last time he was happy? He shakes his head of those thoughts.

"We here Rach"

Rachel Berry looks around, in front of them was a fence and beyond the fence was the neighborhood pool that was closed for a couple of weeks because of renovations.

"Why are we here, and what we going to do"

"We are here Berry because its hot as hell and I want to go for a swim"

"Really well, you don't have a bath suit and neither do I, and heres a thought the pool's locked up."

"You never jumped a fence before"

"I prefer not adding breaking and entering to my to do list for the night Noah."

"Come on Berry just hop on my shoulders an jump over do something that is not so you, isn't it the point of this night"

"What? I thought the point was to talk about whats on our mind"

"well I got swimming on the mind so let talk about it"

Rachel thought about for a moment, there was something about him that made her want to do things. She was too far from the party at least a mile or two, and the whole reason she left to be with was because it was so not her character.

"What the hell, bend down."

It took a good ten minutes for them both to get over the fence mostly because Rachel was scared of heights and it would have taken longer if Noah didn't push her over and she fell straight on her ass. After a good laugh Noah started stripping off his clothes.

"You joining me" he says with a sly smile.

"I rather get a flesh eating disease" she snaps back

"Suit yourself", with that he jumps in.

Rachel sits on one of the faded green chairs and watches the so-called sex god do laps. "Did he always look this good, cause right now I don't remember…" She watched how the moonlight reflected off his wet skin, and how the water made him more…what's the word…. sexy?

She didn't want to keep staring so she looked up at the night sky, and started humming when you wish upon a star, and started to think about how much music made her happy. But after that what else? Sure she had friends that started to truly accept her for who she is, she was smiling and laughing more, and she hardly had to look over her shoulder anymore for a slushy shower, that is because the boy that is currently getting his exercise on in front of her was responsible for most of them haven't done it since he found out how it felt. Speaking of Noah, Rachel looks down to see him no longer swimming. He is now sitting at the edge of the pool staring at the water. She walks up to him slowly and sits next to him she kicks off her flip-flops and dips her feet in the water.

"We found a family for her."

Rachel looks at him not knowing what to say.

"They are out-of-state in Florida. I am going to hand my baby off to a couple of strangers and never see her again.

"How does Quinn feel in all this."

Puck just shrugged his shoulders, "relived probably, she cant wait to fit back into her cheerios uniform and go back being Queen Bitch"

"Its for the best"

"I am sick of people saying that, whats best for Quinn, whats best for the baby, what about whats best for me. Maybe whats best for me is to be with my baby, be with Quinn, be stuck in this cow-town, and be a Lima Loser.

Tears started forming in Rachel's eyes "You are not a Lima Loser Noah, Lima Losers will never step up like you did, Lima Losers wouldn't care about how his baby is doing, Lima Losers would never do or say the things you have not just to Quinn o make her feel better, but to your friends, and to me."

Noah finally snapped out of his angry stupor and looked at the girl next to him, he truly saw how delicate she really is, then he did something that was truly out of character, he took his wet arm around her and held her close

"Are we friends Berry?"

"You told me once we weren't"

"Well I lied, we are"

"Whatever you say Noah"

It seemed like years before someone else said something.

"Im hungry, you hungry?

Rachel inhaled his scent deeply, his heavenly chlorine scent.

"Yeah I can eat a little something"

"Lets go back and get my truck I know a diner with the best burger that's open all night"

Noah got up and held out a hand to her, Rachel just giggled and kindly took it. As she was getting up trip a little and almost went head first in the pool, Noah caught her. Rachel looked up and all she could focus on was a pair of hazel eyes that seemed to look into her soul.

Noah looked in Rachel's brown eyes and saw that they were full of life, and passion. She smelled so good and felt so soft in his arms and she was so close his lips….

The wail of police sirens interrupted both their dirty thoughts.

"Shit" was all Puck could muster.

"I always thought that you would be the reason to bring me down Noah Puckerman. What do we do now? I am too young to go to jail."

Rachel was screeching in his ear like a fucking banshee he was trying to think. Even though he was a bad ass there was someone in the world that was more of a bad ass then him: his mother. And he did not want to face tonight. The last time he came home with police he couldn't sit right for a week. He quickly got an idea.

"Berry shut up and do what I say"

Rachel did shut up mostly she was shocked of how he was talking to her and of course she had this fear of being arrested.

"Take my clothes and your flip-flops and throw them in the bushes, and meet me in the dark corner of the pool"

Rachel did what she was told with such precise that she was shocked of how quickly she moved. She went to Noah "Now what?"

"Get in"

"What"

"Get in the pool quietly and when I say so put your head underneath the water."

"You are crazy, this is crazy"

"Do you want the police to explain to your fathers why you broke into locked property with a guy that already has a shaky reputation as it is?"

"Fine" she quickly got in and held on to the side with dear life. She can hear two police officers talking and unlocking the locks.

"Noah I know this a improper time to say this but I don't know how to swim"

"Are you serious"

"I never found the time and as I got older it didn't matter until now"

Noah didn't have time for this shit one of the officers started bringing out a flashlight and started looking around.

"Ok Berry," he whispered, "hold on to me take a deep breathe, hold it and go down no pun intended"

Rachel was so nervous that she didn't catch the joke. Noah continued, "On three, 1,2,3, go

Rachel opened her eyes underneath the water, she started to panic, she couldn't see Noah, and all she saw was darkness. Then she felt to strong arms, she guessing her eyes adjusted. He had his fingers to his lips that motioned for her to stay still; she looked up and could see the officers' light from the flashlight. She started to feel lightheaded; she was running out of air.

Noah could see she was panicking, and the look in her eyes he could tell she was not going last very long. He could hold his breathe almost 2 whole minutes, she couldn't last 30 seconds, he did the only thing that he could think of. He grabs her closer and kisses her so the can share air.

Rachel couldn't think; Noah lips felt wonderful on hers. She felt she could truly breathe, She only kissed three guys in her life and of course he was one of them, but this time it was different, it was more passionate, and intense and it made her feel more alive than ever. And as soon it started, it was over. She felt a rush of fresh air enter her lungs and she started coughing for more to enter. Noah pats her on the back, "you did good for you first time Berry."

She turns her head towards him still having a coughing fit. "Are they gone"?

"Yeah, you know I am the King of Camouflage. You know I will never let anything happen to you." He puts a strand of wet hair behind her ear, and stares back into those brown eyes

"Noah" she whispers softly so close to his lips

"Yeah"

"Thank you" She gets out the pool quickly that he barely had time to register.

"You coming Noah I'm still hungry."

He groans frustrated, "Give me a minute, Berry, too much excitement in the air."


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back towards the party seemed longer than the walk leaving it. Maybe it because it was the wind blowing on their damp skin that made it seem colder or maybe its because the only thing on both of their minds was that semi-kiss that happened just minutes before.

After a few seconds Noah noticed that Rachel's teeth were chattering

"You cold Berry"

"No I am ok" Liar, Rachel told herself, you are freaking freezing. Damn you Noah Puckerman in the past hour, you made me a trespasser, a juvenile and now you are about to make me an ice queen, what else you have planned for the evening?

"Its not that cold outside Berry, you will warm up in a minute"

"Is that before or after I die from hypothermia?"

"I can warm you up"

Berry stopped walking letting Noah take the lead

"Excuse me" Get out of my head, Rachel's thoughts screamed; I was thinking the same thing.

Noah rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Rachel, "Get your head out of the gutter Berry"

By the time they got back to the house party it seemed that the police had beaten them there to break it up. Rachel saw Mercedes, Kurt, Matt and Mike on the lawn probably wondering where the hell she is. She was about to yell for them when a strong hand covered her mouth

"Don't if you yell for them they will come."

She shoved his hand out the way

"What"

"Look Rach I am not in the mood for Kurt's bitchiness, Mercedes rudeness and Mike's and Matt stares of wondering why you are wet and if you are wearing a bra. I barely have the tolerance to deal with you right now."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she was about to screech something back but Puck cut her off.

"But if you do call them over here the night ends here."

With that Puck walked past her down the street to his truck

Rachel looked back towards her friends and understood what Noah meant. She loved her friends but there are times she wanted space from them. "Like tonight", she thought.

She saw Mercedes look in her direction but before she could see her Rachel ducked behind a car.

"Sorry you guys please forgive me"

She ran towards Pucks direction

Puck smirked when he heard Rachel call his name, "I knew she'd come"

She continued to call his name, but he never turned around until he reached the truck he got in turned the ignition and waited to be bitched at.

A few seconds later Rachel opened the door and hopped in the truck, she just stared at him while he looked forward like he was waiting for something

"You are an imbecile, a freaking imbecile"

"What you mean" he is trying to hold back a laugh

"You knew I was going to follow you"

"Of course I knew Berry, you are intrigued by me and this situation"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Of all the people in that party why do you think I asked you to join me"

"I don't know Noah please to god tell me"

Noah ignored the sarcasm and continued "Because you are sick of tired of being alone even if you are with a room full of people not being taken serious not being heard not being seen for the person you really are just like me you may not want to see it Rach but we are the same person no matter what the differences."

Rachel wanted to say something anything but she couldn't because he was telling the truth. She was sick of people especially her friends of not fully accepting who she was, they were always trying to change her, she didn't need to be changed she just needed to loved for who she was.

"OK Noah", she slumped back into her seat, "what you waiting for lets be alone together."

With that Noah peeled out the parking space. For awhile all Rach can do is stare out the window trying to come up with a rebuttal for Noah argument, but the volume of his music kept interrupting her thoughts, finally she had enough and turned down the volume, she was quite shocked when Noah swatted her hand away.

"Never touch my radio Berry you should know that by now"

"If you talking about the rules that you made when we dated I do remember, but I also remember we made the rule that if our phones ring we can turn it down and my phone is ringing" she picked up her phone from between her legs to show Kurt was calling her.

"Fine make it quick I like this song"

Rachel pressed talk on her phone

"Hi Kurt"

"Rachel darling where are you the party got busted and you are no where to be found"

"I am good I just left early and I didn't say bye cause I didn't want to ruin anybodys fun"

"Ok did you leave with Finn?"

"Umm no not exactly"

She looked at Puck and contemplated on telling her friend about being with the self-proclaimed badass.

Puck grabbed the phone

"She's with me Beyonce and she fine not one hair hurt on her she is just cold from our impromptu swim.

Rachel groaned in embarrassment

"Swim" Kurt repeated

"yeah and I promise to drop her on her doorstep intact"

There is whispering on the other line, Noah knew that he has explaining the situation to the others he heard "were they naked" and "he better take care of her" knowing those words were from Mercedes.

"Ok Noah but you tell our little diva if she does not call me at 8 in the morning I will call the police and tear Lima apart looking for you"

Noah could only laugh at the empty threat "whatever Beyonce, later" With that he hung up and chucked the phone in the back seat

"What you do that for" Rachel exclaimed

"This is a no phone night" he took his phone out and turned it off not before he noticed 5 missed calls all from Quinn.

"Just you and me the road and the rest of the night"

"Great" Rachel groaned. She looked at the clock it was just 12 am.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know two whole new chapters! I know its been awhile but I been super busy with grad school applications and working two jobs! But Here they are I hope you like them and remember I love reviews whether its the GOOD, THE BAD, or THE UGLY. Give them to me reviews helps to make me a better writer!**

Suddenly she realized she was still cold

"Noah I think the hypothermia is setting in I can't go into anyplace looking like a pathetic wet dog"

Noah glanced at her and realized she was right, "I have to admit you are a sexy pathetic wet dog"

Rachel tried to hold back a smile. I wont give you the satisfaction, she thought.

"Look in the back I still have extra sweats that I use after practice"

Rachel wrinkled her nose "Are they clean"

Noah laughed, "Sniff them and see"

"Eeeww"

Rachel climbed in the backseat and looked around. She found a semi clean sweat pants and an extra shirt that only Oscar the Grouch would consider fresh. "I guess this would better than nothing." Then she found something that she didn't need: three lace bras.

"Noah I think some of Limas finest cheerleaders left souvenirs in here"

He looked up in the rearview mirror and smiled "what make you think it was them it could have been Lima's finest mothers"

"God you can open a Victoria's Secret back here"

"Leave yours and it will be perfect"

"In your dreams Puckerman"

"Always babe"

"Where am I going to change"

"We be at the diner in 10 minutes just wait"

"But I am cold, pull over"

"No this is a two way street just change in the back seat"

"What"  
"Just change I promise I wont look"

Rachel looked worry

"I promise I wont look"

"Fine lets get this over with"

Rachel crouched down low and started to change. Puck know he promised that he wouldn't look but damnit there was a hot girl in is backseat getting naked, he was a guy if he didn't look there was something seriously wrong with him.

Puck started craning his neck trying to get a better look from the mirror but not enough where Rachel can notice but he didn't notice that he was swerving his car onto on coming traffic and that he did not notice the 18-wheeler that was headed towards them.

The horn blew and Puck finally looked up. He turned his wheel so hard that he thought that he would flip the truck. He heard a thump and a scream coming from the backseat. When he finally got control of the car he looked up to see if Rachel was all right. He came face to face to an angry Berry.

"God Noah what the hell is wrong with you," while she rubbed her head, "drive much?"

"Sorry" he muttered, "got a little distracted"

Rachel crept up to the front seat

"you saw a dog in the road or something"

"Yeah a dog"

Rachel proudly smiled at herself. She knew he was staring at her the whole time, she felt Noah's eyes on her ever since she started taking off her shirt. In her on way she was seducing him.

"What are you smiling about Berry"

"Nothing just thinking about food"

"well you are in luck we here" Noah turned off the car.

Rachel looked up; she was so in tuned to her thoughts she didn't even know that they pulled in to a nice looking diner.

They both got out and started walking to the door; he even held it open for her. The waitress walked them to the table. Noah couldn't help but notice Rachel in his clothes, "that's an image to jack-off to at night", he thought.

"Damn you look good in my clothes"

"Do you ever think before you speak"?

"Of course Berry always"

"You are a pig," she said sitting down in the booth.

"Oink Oink baby"

They searched the menu and ordered their food. They both got waffles and omelets, she got vegetarian and he got meat lovers. Once the waitress left the table Rachel truly took in the ambiance of the place. It was a few years old at least 10 with pictures it seemed of the different type of customers that came through over the years. It was surprisingly clean and organized and the had things on the menu that not even regular diners had

"How did you ever find this place" she asked

Noah took a deep breath and closed his eyes "my dad use to take me and my mom up here all the time when I was younger before…you know"

Rachel cocked he head to the side, all she really knew about Noahs dad is he left his family when Noah was young. Noah looked straight into her eyes, "every Saturday we all share a big stack of pancakes. Now I fucking hate pancakes."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but before the words came out, the waitress, Fiona, brought their food to them. They ate in silence for what seems like hours. The only sound was of them chewing their food. When they were done Rachel was truly satisfied.

"Those were the best waffles ever"

Puck looked up at her and bust out laughing

"What"

"Nothing its just you have whipped crème in this area", he circled her face with his finger.

"OMG I am a pig," she takes a napkin and wipes her face, "is that better"

"You still missed a spot" He takes the napkin and gently wipes the extra crème that was on her nose. They stare at each other for a moment. Both of their minds going back to that kiss. Rachel feels his breathe on her face and Puck is reminiscing about her soft lips. They are an inch away from each other when a loud crash is heard. Another waitress dropped a stack full of dishes, and like tradition the whole diner clapped, well the extra five customers besides them.

Rachel quickly exited the booth; "I have to go the bathroom" she announced and ran towards that direction.

She splashed water on her face, "come on Rachel what you doing to yourself?" "You came because you were bored with this night and you need some action, not some action from Noah Puckerman. You have Finn and friends, you don't want to be another Quinn, just suck it up for another couple of hours and you will be home and pray that no one mentions this night." Then she plasters on her usual fake smile, "You are happy and loved you love being you" She feels like she is going to puke and she knows that it is not from the waffles. She has been telling herself that lie for years and till now she knows that never believed it. "Maybe Noah is right, maybe we are more alike than I think."

With that she leaves the bathroom, she passes up a row of pictures. She slowly looks at each one, She sees newlyweds and older couples, kids making goofy faces and then she see one that intrigues her. It's a black and white picture of a man and a boy. The man has his arms around the boy and the boy has his arms around the man they are both smiling and they are looking into one another's eyes with so much love and respect. But it's the boy in the picture that makes Rachel do a double take he looks so familiar.

"That's him" Rachel jumps at the unknown voice, its Fiona their waitress.

"Excuse me"

"The boy in the picture and the guy you came in here with are the same person."

Rachels eyes widens when she looks back at the picture. Noah still looks the same his facial features changed of course but that's still him its hard to imagine Puck as a nine year old boy but the evidence is right in front of her. Rachel wonders when the innocence in his eyes left or even when was the last time he smiled that hard.

"they use to come up here all the time for years" Fiona continued, "'and ordered the same thing."

"A big stack of pancakes" Rachel added, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah" Fiona whispered, "that picture was taken the weekend before the Dad left, I remembered cause the following weekend it was just him, and his pregnant mother. I brought the pancakes but he never touched them. That was the last time I seen him... till now"

They both look at the boy that was now a man in the booth who was just staring straight ahead in front of him. Rachel teared up, "No wonder he feels lost he been feeling this way for a long time"

Fiona walked away but not before saying, "He seems like hes found to me it must be the company hes keeping."

Rachel walked back to the booth and sat down and looked at him. She was creeping him out it was like she was staring at him in a different light. Then with out warning she took his hand in her hands and kissed his forehead, then his nose and both cheeks, then she hesitated before kissing his lips, very very hard.

Noah was too shocked to kiss back, what they hell changed in the three minutes from here to the bathroom, "what was that about Berry?"

"Just a thank you for tonight and whatever what's to come"

"Finally living in the moment"

"You can say that"

"Well" he puts on his signature sexy smirk and whispers in her ear "You ever dined and dashed before"

Oh god, did it suddenly get hot


End file.
